Something, Everything
by RachelahFinessa
Summary: Bella is happy with the new found love known as Edward. When her abusive ex-boyfriend comes crawling back into the picture, she feels she has no one to turn to, unsure of how Edward will take the news. - Beta'd


**Chapter 1; A Hero's Gonna Save Me Just In Time**

_**~Bella~**_

"Bella!" Came Alice's war-cry from behind my bedroom door. I heard her attempt to kick the door a few times, but as I had just put a lock upon it, she was unable to barge in like she had done so many times before. I smiled, and ran the straighteners through my hair once more.

"Bella, you better be walking out that bedroom door right now!"

I smiled to myself, put the straightens down in their heat-proof case before I unplugged them. Nervously, I tugged on the skirt of my dress that Rose and Alice had forced upon me for our night out. I made a face at myself in the mirror. Why couldn't we simply stay in our lovely New York apartment? Or, if they were adamant for going outside, a walk around Central Park? Why a club? I had never been to a club, but I was sure I hated them. What was to like about dancing with strangers in a dark room with flashing lights? Nothing, that's what.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, wrenching open my door with difficulty. The stupid lock, why did it keep getting jammed? And hurried into the living room, stumbling slightly and reaching out one hand to place on the edge of the sofa to balance myself. When I looked up, both Alice and Rose were smirking.

'_Gee, I feel loved.'_ Ran through my head as I straightened up. "Oh, leave me alone." I said, throwing a cushion at them both. They both squealed and dived out of the way, patting their hair. How on earth they both were even considering wearing six inch heels was a mystery to me in my flats.

I had known Alice for fourteen years; Rose only for nine. They were both the bestest friends any girl could ask for. While Alice was great for girl time, sleepovers, romantic comedies, Rose was great was being a shoulder to cry on and for beating up anyone who hurt her friends feelings. Alice and I had had to pull her away from several fights in high school, many of which she threatened to go at her opponent with a scalpel from her dad's surgery.

"Come on," Rose said, with an expert flick of her blonde hair.

"Can't we go to Central Park?" I whined for the umpteenth time.

"Bella," Rose began seriously. "I did not spend an hour getting ready to trample around some muddy park-"

"It's beautiful!" I protested.

"So, we are going out. Rose and I promised Charlie we'd make to socialize more." Alice finished the sentence.

"Humph." I sighed, making a face. "I'm perfectly socialized. I talk to people all the time online."

"Exactly." Rose gave a 'don't-mess-with-me' look, walked over, seized my arm whilst Alice took the other and simultaneously frogmarched me from the apartment, ignoring my pleas of "I'll get socialized another time!" and into the elevator. Once at the bottom floor, they bundled me into Alice's bright yellow Porsche and began to drive me away from my sanctuary.

"Ali, put something else on!" Rose complained as Paramore began to play their opening to 'crushcrushcrush'.

"It's Bella's cd!" Alice shot back, jabbing at the radio knobs, until Katy Perry began playing.

I closed my eyes and rested against my car seat. I really _really_ did not want to be here right now. In fact, I was going to put my foot down. I was going to tell them to enjoy their evening getting hit on by guys whilst I went back to the apartment, changed into my pyjamas and watched _Gilmore Girls._ Okay, three, two, one-

"Bella! Open your eyes, we're here!"

_Oh, shit._

I sighed and allowed myself, yet again, to be dragged towards the dreaded club. The bouncer on the door raised his eyes at my ID whilst my brain was going; _'I'm twenty and I still get this. Nughh.'_ But he glanced over my figure and allowed me to pass, leaving me feeling extremely self-conscious. I hated when guys did that; looked at girls like pieces of meat. I shivered and went straight to a corner of the bar, away from any human except the bartender, who came sidling up to me.

"I'll have a virgin Cuba Libre." I said, depressingly when he asked.

"That's just coke." He said, looking slightly confused.

I almost slammed my head down on the counter out of frustration. So what if I didn't want to drink? One of us had to be the driver and therefore responsible. "Yes. It is." I said, through gritted teeth, sending a fake smile his way.

The guy shrugged. "Whatever."

I sat there, sipping my drink and daydreaming about all the things I could have been doing instead, whilst Alice and Rose were playing spin the bottle with a group of guys.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder. I turned and saw a cute, baby-faced blonde guy who was clearly very drunk.

"Hey babe." He slurred, wrapping his hand around my upped arm and tugging my off my seat. I made a face and backed away, attempting to back away, but the guy grabbed my other arm, forcing me to face him. "You wanna come over?"

"N-No, thanks." I stuttered.

The guy shrugged and then pressed his mouth to mine. I cried out in shock, trying to shove him off desperately. His mouth was wet and I could taste the alcohol, as he forced his tongue into my mouth. I considered biting it, and was about to when he was gone from me.

A complete stranger was standing in front of me, his back to me as Mike was sprawled on the floor.

"Wha' the fuck man?" Mike yelled, getting drunkenly to his feet.

"I suggest," the stranger began, in a low, musical voice, that made my insides begin to flutter like butterflies. "that you go away right now, and leave this young lady alone."

Mike gave him a dirty look and stumbled off as my stranger turned to face me. I tried hard not to ogle at his perfect face. He had emerald green eyes that were staring into mine, as a light crooked smile played across his face. He held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

I shakily took his hand. "H-Hi, Edward. I'm Bella. Swan, Bella Swan."

He smiled fully and my heart jumped in my chest.

**A/N:**** So, Chapter 1 over! Only another twenty or so to go :B This is my first twilight multi-chapter, so be nice please! :) **

**~ Nai x**


End file.
